


Scoundrel, Spy, Superhero - One Story, Three Perspectives

by espark



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, DC Extended Universe, Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Rashomon Effect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 05:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13710384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/espark/pseuds/espark
Summary: On their way to the front, trouble finds the team. Each has a different take on the situation.----------------------Sameer burst into the abandoned boulangerie. Diana and Trevor looked up.“Quick, I must hide!” Sameer panted.





	Scoundrel, Spy, Superhero - One Story, Three Perspectives

**Sameer**

Sameer burst into the abandoned boulangerie. Diana and Trevor looked up from a map on the counter that they had been studying.

“Quick, I must hide!” Sameer panted.

He dashed behind the counter but found his path blocked by Diana’s intimidating shield, propped against her even more intimidating sword. Sameer wanted nothing to do with her antiquated gear and spun around looking for some other cover.

Then, the door swung open and the Frenchman who’d spotted him in the street called out, “Come back here you slimy little Arab. You owe me!”

Sameer, of course, had no idea who this Frenchman was. Sameer had swindled so many people, he couldn’t keep track. 

Diana said calmly, “What is going on?” She spoke fluent French, with only the hint of an accent, one Sameer could never quiet place.

The French brute said, “Cheating little bastard! Said I’d get an investment in his ivory cargo that was just across the Turkish border, then we’d both be rich.”

Ah, yes, Sameer remembered now. He’d used this “cargo waiting across the border” line several times. Sometimes it was ivory in Turkey, other times furs in Prussia, whatever sounded exotic and expensive at the time. People were often willing to loan him some funds to cover the cost of transporting his luxury goods when he told them of the incredible profit that awaited them both.

“ _Bien sur_ , of course.” Sameer started to spin a story to explain the lost money and missing cargo, “I had a problem at the Greek border, you see. There was a new export inspection regulation on ivory, and with the war the price of petrol was going up…”

“You were at the border?” The man’s tone changed. Sameer could see he was becoming even more frustrated, and he could hear the desperation creeping into his voice.

Sameere decided to switch tacks. Sometimes flat out pleading for mercy was the best route. “Please, forgive me! A thousand apologies,” He whined.

The angry Frenchman frowned and reached into his coat - for a gun! Sameer froze, waiting for his life to flash before his eyes.

Instead, a bright streak flashed across the room. Suddenly, the man had a loop of golden light wrapped around his torso. Metal clattered on the stone and Sameer saw the man’s gun, a small revolver, spinning around and around on the floor.

Diana said, “What do you want?” Not for the first time, Sameer found the woman’s breathtaking actions both beautiful and unbelievable. It was too bad she had rebuffed all his attempts to woo her.

Sameer was surprised when the Frenchman started crying loudly. He wailed and tears poured from his eyes, leaving streaks down his dirty cheeks. 

“I just want to get away from here. _Mon Dieu!_ Away from this war, this country, this whole continent!” He sobbed. “I don’t care about the money. I have money. I need to get away. I thought, since you knew how to get past the border, you could help me get out.”

Diana let the golden rope drop. As she wound it back into a coil she said, “Then we will help you get to safety.”

Sameer kept his eye on the gun which had now stopped spinning and was just out of his reach. The Frenchman sniveled and snorted and finally wiped his face on his sleeve There was silence in the room and Sameer wasn’t sure what to do next. He looked to Trevor.

After a moment, Trevor said, “Yes, we can help. We have some spare false passports. Why don’t we give you one of those? That’ll get you across the border. No problem.”

Trevor was a good liar, but Sameer could see through the ruse. “Yes, yes.” Sameer played along, “The spare false passports. Of course, of course.”

“Sameer, why don’t you find him one of the, uh, Swedish passports. They’re in the cabinet over there, against the wall,” Trevor said, and Sameer knew what was going to happen next.

Sameer beckoned the man to follow. “Yes, over here. In the cabinet.” 

Sameer waited for the loud noise that would signal Trevor had made his move. Usually it was a gunshot, but this time it was a loud CRACK of wood breaking into pieces. Sameer spun around to see the Frenchman fall over and Trevor holding a broken bar stool in his hands. Sameer let out a deep breath.

Then, Sameer was surprised by Diana’s voice as she demanded, “Why did you do that? You heard what the man said. He only wants to escape this war. And I said we would help him!”

Sameer decided he would let Trevor do the talking.

“We can’t take any chances. Even with him telling the truth about wanting to escape, that doesn’t mean we can trust him. What if he betrays us, even if it is just by accident? We need to focus on our mission,” Trevor said.

Diana held his gaze. “Can you see nothing but the mission?” she said and her disappointment and frustration were clear.

Just then, a team of donkeys pulling a wagon pulled up in front of the wrecked store. Sameer saw Chief holding the reigns. He guessed Scotty was napping in the back.

Trevor took a deep breath and said, “I’m going to help Chief load up the supplies.”

Sameer followed Trevor outside, picking up the gun from the floor and pocketing it. He called out after Trevor. “Nice work, my friend. Just like Casablanca.”

Then he wondered what kind of luxury goods might come from Casablanca that he could use as bait for his next mark. Spices? Perfume?

**Steve**

They had been arguing for almost an hour. Diana had been asking Steve questions about the surrounding area and their route, using the map as reference, wanting to know how smugglers could help the refugees. He had tried to be patient and answer her respectfully, but she was so naive. Smugglers weren’t humanitarians. Profit fueled their operations, not goodwill. The woman was driving him crazy! There were times when she acted like a child, innocent and sweet, and then, a moment later she would be a magnificent, strong-willed woman. She was like no one he’d ever met before.

She had just asked him about the smugglers’ drop-off point on the coast, when Sameer burst through the door.

“Quick, I must hide!” Sameer said, his eyes darting about the abandoned store.

The door swung open and rumpled man called out in French, “Come back here you slimy little Arab! You owe me!”

Steve scanned the disheveled intruder. The man was middle-aged, thin, but wiry, wearing a frayed, dirty overcoat and army boots. The boots caught Steve’s attention. They were good quality, French army issue, and officer grade. Either this man had stolen the boots, taken them off a corpse, or kept them when he deserted his post, any of which meant the man was in dire straights and desperate.

Diana said confidently, taking charge, “What is going on?” 

Steve had to admire how she stayed calm when violence was in the air. Her fiery temper only showed up when she was arguing, usually with him.

The man said, “Cheating little bastard! Said I’d get an investment in his ivory cargo that was just across the Turkish border, then we’d both be rich.”

Inwardly, Steve cringed. He’d been worried something like this might happen on their mission. Sameer tended to leave a trail of empty pockets and broken promises, occasionally resulting in angry retribution.

“Of course. Of course.” Sameer stalled for time, “I had a problem at the Greek border, you see. There was a new export inspection regulation on ivory, and with the war the price of petrol was going up…”

“You were at the border?” The man perked up and Steve thought the man was going to back down.

Sameer continued to babble, “Please, forgive me! A thousand apologies.” 

Then, Steve realized his mistake as he saw the intruder reach into his coat, going for a weapon. Steve reacted on instinct. He reached for his own pistol, tucked inside his coat, but he knew he would be too late.

Just as Steve was about to grab his gun, he saw a bright light streak across the room. For second he was confused, but then he remembered. He knew what that flash of gold was - Diana’s blazing lasso. 

Damn, she was fast! And smart. And strong. And beautiful. And... He had to stop himself right there.

He relaxed, letting his gun drop back inside his pocket.

Diana said, “What do you want?” 

“I just want to get away from here. _Mon Dieu!_ Away from this war, this country, this whole continent!” He sobbed. “I don’t care about the money. I have money. I need to get away. I thought, since you knew how to get past the border, you could help me get out.”

Diana dropped the rope and said, “Then we will help you get to safety.”

Steve saw Sameer looking at him. Asking him, with his eyes, what they should do. 

Steve could hardly believe his ears. Diana was going to help this maniac? He’d tried to shoot at them! Then again, she pretty much wanted to help anyone who she didn’t think was Ares incarnate. 

He had to get them out of here and away from this sobbing ex-army officer. He thought about the gun in his pocket, but Diana would never forgive him. They could try a bribe. Perhaps if Sameer repaid what he’d taken? But they needed the rest of that money for their mission. There was only one other option.

Steve said, “Yes, we can help. We have some spare false passports. Why don’t we give you one of those? That’ll get you across the border. No problem.”

Sameer and he had worked together long enough that he trusted the actor to follow along. 

“Yes, yes,” Sameer agreed, a bit too heartily, “The spare false passports. Of course, of course.”

“Sameer, why don’t you find him one of the, uh, Swedish passports? They’re in the cabinet over there, against the wall.” Steve said, cutting Sameer off before he gave himself away.

Sameer turned his back to Steve, beckoning the man to follow. “Yes, over here. In the cabinet.” 

Once the intruder’s back was turned, Steve grabbed the nearest heavy wooden object, a barstool, and slammed it into the back of the man’s head.

Diana glared at him. “Why did you do that? You heard what the man said. He only wants to escape this war. I said we would help him!” 

Ah yes, there it was. Her fiery tone was back.

Steve found the courage to hold his ground. “ _Don’t let her get to you._ ” he told himself, “ _Just explain the reality of the situation._ ”

He said to her, “We can’t take any chances. Even with him telling the truth about wanting to escape, that doesn’t mean we can trust him. What if he betrays us, even if it is just by accident? We need to focus on our mission.” 

“Can you see nothing but the mission?” Diana stared at him, grinding him down with her will. He couldn’t take this much longer.

Steve heard the sound of a cart from outside. He sent silent prayer to whatever Indian spirits had sent Chief to come at just this moment and rescue him from Diana’s disappointment. Steve figured a graceful retreat was the best he could hope for.

He said, “I’m going to help Chief load up the supplies.” He tried not walk out too quickly.

Sameer came up behind him and said, “Nice work, my friend. Just like Casablanca.”

Steve barely heard him, the image of Diana’s defiant, radiant expression fresh in his mind. He knew it was only a matter of time before she stopped heeding his advice and did something rash.

**Diana**

After leaving Themyscira, Diana had realized that, as much as she had read of science and philosophy, as many languages at she could speak, and as well she could wield a sword, none of that had adequately prepared her for the world of Men. Men were contradictory, petty, and narrow minded, and in need of so much help.

She had been going over their route on the map, trying to convince Steve that they could help some refugees along the way or perhaps pass some valuable resources along through a smuggler, but he would not listen to her. He kept going on and on about focusing on their mission, dismissing any other merciful actions as distractions.

Perhaps men could not do more than one thing at time?

Then, the door flew open, crashing against the wall and Sameer ran in. 

Sameer looked scared. “Quick, I must hide!” He said, looking around room.

From how Sameer acted as much as his words, she had a feeling trouble would not be far behind him. Diana readied herself for battle. Although her sword and shield were too far to reach, she shifted her stance and put her hand on the Lasso of Hestia at her belt.

A tall, slim man rushed in a moment later, “Come back here you slimy little Arab! You owe me!” he cried out in French. 

His words implied Sameer had stolen from him, or at least cheated him. Diana knew this was one of the less savory sides to her companion, but she forgave Sameer’s crafty ingenuity for she realized that his place in the world had left him few options to make an honest living.

She spoke up, deliberately grabbing the stranger’s attention. “What is going on?” 

Diana would try diplomacy first. She would not fight unless the situation called for it.

The man turned to her, “Cheating little bastard! Said I would get an investment in his ivory cargo that was just across the Turkish border, then we would both be rich.” His accent sounded upper class and well-educated.

She was glad her words had had the desired effect. Now they were talking. The man was focusing on her and not Sameer. She might be able to broker a truce. Nonetheless, she gripped the loop of rope at her side.

“Of course. Of course.” Sameer said, drawing the man’s attention back, away from her, “I had a problem at the Greek border., There was a new export inspection regulation on ivory, and with the war the price of petrol was going up…”

“You were at the border?” The stranger asked and Diana knew that, from his tone, the chance for diplomacy was slipping away. His breathing came faster and he tensed his whole body. Diana knew the signs, fight or flight, and she doubted he would flee.

Sameere kept going, “Please, forgive me! A thousand apologies.” 

She was watching for it. So she was ready when the stranger reached into his clothing for a weapon.

Diana shifted her body, took aim, and threw the golden lasso. It flew straight and true, obeying her will and wrapping itself around the angry man. His weapon clattered to the floor.

She would try again for diplomacy. This time the man should be willing to come to terms, considering he had very little other option. “What do you want?” she asked.

As was often the case when people were bound by the Lasso of Hestia, the man broke down in tears. “I just want to get away from here. My God! Away from this war, this country, this whole continent! I don’t care about the money. I have money. I need to get away. I thought, since you knew how to get past the border, you could help me get out.” She could tell the man had lead a sheltered life. This suffering and strife was too much for him to handle.

Diana’s heart went out to him as the tears streamed down his face. The poor man. Inside, he was just a frightened refugee, turning to violence in the wake of Ares’s corruption. He was no threat. He was a person in need. She willed the lasso to let go and she pulled it back to her belt. 

She looked him in the eyes, showing him her compassion. “Then we will help you get to safety.” 

Steve surprised her and said, “Yes, we can help. We have some spare false passports. Why don’t we give you one of those? That’ll get you across the border. No problem.”

Sameer agreed, “Yes, yes. The spare false passports. Of course, of course.”

Diana nodded and smiled, wanting to reassure the poor man.

Steve said, “Sameer, why don’t you find him one of the, uh, Swedish passports? They’re in the cabinet over there, against the wall.” 

Suddenly, Diana was suspicious. She had not seen either of them put anything in the old wooden cabinet. 

“Yes, over here. In the cabinet.” Sameer took a step and the stranger turned to follow. 

Diana saw Steve reach out and grab one of the heavy stools next to the counter. Why did Steve want a stool? Was he tired of standing? 

And before she could realize what Steve was doing, he had struck the poor man from behind. The stool splintered over the man’s head and he slumped to the floor. 

Diana was outraged.

Steve could not have doubted the man’s words. He himself had been bound by the Lasso of Hestia. He knew the stranger had been telling the truth. Why had he attacked him?

She turned on Steve, “Why did you do that? You heard what the man said. He only wants to escape this war.” she demanded. “I said we would help him!”

She took a moment to look and make sure the man was still breathing, then she turned her attention back to Steve.

Steve said, “We can’t take any chances. Even with him telling the truth about wanting to escape, that doesn’t mean we can trust him. What if he betrays us, even if it is just by accident? We need to focus on our mission.” 

There were times when Steve could make her smile, make her whole being fill with wonder and delight. Now was not one of those times. Steve’s stubborn insistence to focus on their mission was driving her crazy. 

She glared at him, letting her anger and disappointment hit him like an arrow straight to the heart. “Can you see nothing but the mission?” She demanded.

Steve did not say a word, but his body language showed he was backing down, feeling regret.  
Then, he said, “I’m going to help Chief load up the supplies.”

Diana looked up to see that a wagon had stopped in front of the store, and Chief was climbing down from the front bench.

Diana took Steve’s words for what they were, a hasty retreat. She let him leave and looked down at the unconscious man on the floor.

She had given her word to help him, and she would not break it. She thought a moment about what she could still do and what the man had said.

Diana picked up a stub of a pencil from under the counter and circled the spot on the map where Chief met them getting off the smuggler’s boat. Then she wrote a note in French, “Find the smugglers on the coast here. Tell them Chief sent you. Pay them to get you out.” 

She folded the map up carefully and tucked it inside the stranger’s pocket.

From outside, she heard Sameer say, “Nice work, my friend. Just like Casablanca.”

Diana decided she would not ask about what happened in Casablanca.

**Author's Note:**

> This story came from a prompt on Writing Excuses season 13.1: Tell a story with three characters - hero, protagonist, and main character. Tell it three times, once for each of those in which they are the POV character.


End file.
